1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to cooling devices and, more particularly, relates to devices for dissipating body heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
When an individual begins to exercise, heat dissipating mechanisms within the body limit the rise in body temperature. Without these mechanisms, body temperature rises approximately 1.degree. C. every five to eight minutes. Such an uncontrolled rise in body temperature would limit exercise to relatively short periods of time.
Transfer of heat from the skin to the environment can occur by convection, radiation and evaporation. In a warm or hot environment, convective and radiative pathways are not available for heat dissipation. If the rate of heat dissipation does not balance the rate of heat production, the body stores the excess heat and body temperature continues to rise as long as exercise is continued. A need has arisen for non-biological devices for dissipating body heat.